The vast majority of consumers, as well as physicians, treat skin conditions based on whether the skin is considered oily, dry or, sometimes “combination” (i.e., both oily and dry). Additionally, selection of a skin treatment regimen is sometimes made based on a non-specific assessment of whether the skin is “sensitive.” As discussed below, these oversimplifications often result in skin treatment that is ineffectual; and, not uncommonly, worsening of the condition being treated.
Not only are there differing degrees of oiliness and dryness—ranging from very oily to slightly oily, slightly dry or very dry, but there are also different types of oily and dry skin—as described below, there are sixteen types.
Moreover, when used without the guidance of an objective measurement, the terms “oily”, “dry” and “sensitive” are subjective, and are susceptible to differing meanings. Additionally, “oily” skin often has a negative connotation. While “very” oily skin should be treated, “slightly” oily skin is desirable. As discussed below, there are two types of oily skin—slightly oily (“O1”) and very oily (“O2”). When skin is “slightly oily”, there is an occlusive layer of surface lipids that contain naturally occurring antioxidants that forms a protective barrier. This antioxidant rich, lipid-laden barrier effectively serves to keep environmental stressors (e.g., pollutants, allergens, ultraviolet radiation) from injuring the skin and helps skin to retain moisture.
Oily skin is preferable to dry skin. In contrast to oily skin, dry skin is characterized by fewer surface lipids; this results in compromised/reduced skin barrier function, decreased antioxidants (namely Vitamin E), as well as reduced levels of natural moisturizing factor and/or aquaporin activity. Consequently, dry skin is more vulnerable and reactive, and is more rapidly and more strongly irritated.
Similarly, the term “sensitive” is also subjective (in the absence of objective measures) and is misused or overused. As described below, there are multiple subtypes of “sensitive” skin, each requiring distinct treatment regimens in order to accomplish the desired skin change.
The present invention addresses the above shortcomings by changing a person's genetically determined skin type to become the ideal and healthiest skin type which is oily, resistant (not sensitive), non-pigmented (even-toned) and tight (not wrinkle-prone). The methods (i.e., regimens) of the present invention involve treating sixteen specific skin types—each defined based on one or both of an instrumental measurement and/or clinically validated questionnaire in terms of four pairs of clinical characteristics: oily (“O”) or dry (“D”); sensitive (“S”) or resistant (“R”); pigmented (“P”) or non-pigmented (“N”); and wrinkle-prone (“W”) or tight (“T”).
For purposes of ease of patient communication, education, and use, as well as training of, and use by, allied health professionals—the sixteen skin types that are improved/changed by the regimens of the present invention can be abbreviated by four letters or a single number from 1 to 16. This is illustrated in FIG. 1. By way of non-limiting example, ORNT skin may be referred to as skin type 10. Additionally, in certain embodiments, the products used in practicing a regimen of the present invention are labeled with a number, or a four-letter sequence, which is displayed on a background of one of sixteen colors.
The background color with number or four-letter sequence are, in especially preferred embodiments, displayed within a closed geometric shape, preferably a scalloped octagon.